Can You Keep my Darkness?
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Twilight has been hiding for a long time a dark secret that she can't tell the girls. But can Starlight show her that there is nothing wrong with her. Or will Twilight's own fears stop her from being true to herself. And will this new relationship with Starlight might help her in her path to let her darkness go. Or will it hurt her more then help her. TwilightXStarlight


By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 1: Can you Keep my Unholy Darkness to you

Twilight Sparkle looked over to her student Starlight Glimmer with a smile. She was proud of how far Starlight had come form the day she first met her in the village. Watching her almost destroy Equestria to now having friends and healing the pains from her past. But things were very different now with Twilight's feelings of the unicorn. She was afraid that she would lose the respect that she had gained from Starlight. She shook her mind away from those horrible, unforgivable thoughts and tired to remember that she was teaching Starlight a important friendship lesson. On how to keep secrets that your friends trust you with. "Twilight, I still don't get why I would tell one of my friends a deep dark secret and not the others. Does that mean I don't trust them? Or does that mean I don't believe that are friendship is true enough to tell them?" Starlight asked biting her lower lip. Twilight loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. All she wanted to do now was take her lips and claim them as her own.

 _I need to focus on the lesson._ Twilight thought. _I know how cute she is but this is just wrong. I really need to find a cure for this unholy thoughts that I have._ "Sorry Starlight, but sometimes some of your friends you may not know how they are going to take whatever secret that you have. So you look to a friend that will keep it to themselves until you are ready to tell the others about it. Have you told Trixie anything that you are afraid to let anypony else know?" Twilight asked. Starlight looked at her biting her lip harder. Twilight's heart began to race, as she watch Starlight getting nervous. Without realizing what she was doing she began to walk forward to Starlight. Her lips were aching with need to have her. Her heart was telling her to go for it. To show Starlight Glimmer that she, Princess Twilight Sparkle, had fallen for her. Her body was telling her a different need. Her body was telling her to buck Starlight until the end of time. She desired her to be her lover. But her mind, her mind was doubting her feelings. _It is just a phase that I am going through. I just need to relief from the stress in my life. I am not a fillyfooler. I just need somepony to take care of my needs. Not a mare, not a hot, sexy, beautiful, mare like Starlight Glimmer. I need a stallion to relief my stress. These feelings are wrong, and could hurt me for having them._

Starlight began to wave her hoof in Twilight's face to get her attention. "Twilight, Equestria to Twilight, hellooo. Twilight I just told you something, I guess you are not listening." Starlight said loud enough to get Twilight to stop having a freak out moment in her head.

"Huh, what. I am so sorry Starlight. Now what were you saying?" Twilight asked rubbing her right over her left hoof. Starlight rolled her eyes at her teacher and gave her a annoyed look.

"Well _Princess,_ I was just telling you, _not that you were listening to me,_ that I have not searched a secret with Trixie. I don't have that many dark secrets that you guys and Trixie don't already know. Now what about you Twilight?" Starlight said. Twilight face went to a pale purple then usual coat color.

"What! What about me?!" Twilight asked freaking out. She knew that Starlight was smart, but was not ready to tell anypony.

"Oh come on Twilight. You have been zoning out through the whole lesson. Every time I ask you something you are not paying attention. And you keep looking at me too, like you are checking me out. Oh, My Celestia. Are you, no you can't be. But then that would make a lot of sense. Why you keep telling Rarity that you don't have the time to go out on a date with a stallion that she sets you up with." Starlight said. Twilight now was sweating hoping that she would say anything but being a fillyfooler.

"I am not a fillyfooler, ha, I just got too much work. Ha, ha! That's right, too much work. A princess' job is never done, ha, ha, ha. I am not a fillyfooler, Starlight. It is wrong, just wrong to like a mare when you are a mare." Twilight said trying so hard not to break down and cry. Starlight saw the look on her teacher/friend's face and knew that this was hard for her.

"Twilight there is nothing wrong with the way you love. Hey I am a fillyfooler too, and I have no problem with it." Starlight said putting her hoof over the princess' shoulder. Twilight looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You like mare's? But why, how?" Twilight asked not really thinking about what she just asked.

"What, it is not like it's new. When we first met I thought that you were hot as tartarus. I wanted to buck you after I took your cutie mark away. That is why I was always touching you before you ruined my plans for the village. Then the feeling turned to anger and revenge. Now It is back to me wanting you in my bed. But I know that's is not going to happen. Right, Twi." Starlight never finish her sentence with Twilight's lips covering hers. Starlight moan as she opened her mouth for Twilight to stick her tongue in and play. Twilight was about to do just that when she opened her eyes wide with fear and pulled away from Starlight quickly.

"No I can't. It is wrong, I will get in trouble for this. Princess Celestia will banish me away from Equestria. I can't let this unholy feelings take over my mind. I can't be a fillyfooler, I w-will n-never for-give myself. Please Starlight help me not have these feelings." Twilight said falling to the floor crying. Starlight had never seen this side of Twilight before. She was scared of who she really was. Starlight pulled her into a forearms and hugged her.

"Twilight there is nothing wrong with who you are. You are still Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. The element of Magic, and the hero of Equestria. You have always been a fillyfooler, but that does not make you weak Twilight. To tell you the truth, it makes you strong and brave to love differently. Now come let me help you feel what love feels like." Starlight said putting her lips on Twilight's neck.

She began to suck on her neck and Twilight was trying to hold back moans of pleasure. Starlight felt Twilight's right hind leg began to shake. Starlight stop sucking on her neck and began to pull Twilight the room on the right. The room was her room. When she got both of them in she pushed Twilight onto the bed. "S-Starlight, we shouldn't, what if somepony sees us?" Twilight said trying to get up from the bed, but Starlight pushed her down.

"No I will show how love feels like. There is nothing wrong with being a fillyfooler. I will make a promise to you, Twilight. I will not tell any of our friends that you like mare's. It will be our secret. Now let me please you. I am sure you need a little relief from watching my flank all day." Starlight said giving Twilight's hoof a kiss and working her way down the princess' body. Twilight began to moan from the pleasure.

"Yes, Starlight, yes rut me, make me yours. But as long as you keep my darkness a secret from the girls. Until I am ready to tell them will you be my secret special somepony?" Twilight asked looking down at Starlight who was right at her marehood. Twilight saw Starlight lick her muzzle before looking at Twilight. Twilight blushed never realizing how much she need this.

"Of course my love, I give you my word. Our as Pinkie would say a Pinkie Promise. Now enjoy the show that I am going to give you." Starlight said as went in to Twilight's marehood. Twilight moaned loudly in pleasure. She would not listen to her mind for once. For once in her life she was listening to her heart. She would just have to have the courage to tell her family and friends. That she, Princess Twilight Sparkle, daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Younger sister to Shining Armor. Sister-in-law to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, "Cadence". Friends to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Princess Luna. Student/princess to Princess Celestia. That she was a fillyfooler, even if Twilight was still too sacred to scream it on the roof tops. But right she was screaming but for more pleasurable reason.

 _Chapter 2: Cadence Knows all too wellke_


End file.
